Kittens
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: A few Jellicle couples and the lives of their kittens, including the pregnancies. Couples currently include Alonzo/Jemima and Tugger/Misto[yes, that means slash and mpreg]. Please excuse my spelling errors in Chapter 2, I was typing it on my phone and totally spaced that "maned" in Tugger's sense doesn't have an 'i' in it.
1. Admiring Your Reflection Again, Babe?

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

Jemima smiled as she admired her baby bump in a piece of a mirror. She was about a third of the way through the pregnancy, and the bump was still new to form, but it was there. She ran a loving hand across her stomach, sighing in contentment at the thought of being a mother.

"Jem?" a voice called from the other room. Still smiling, the calico turned her head towards the direction of the masculine voice.

"Yes, love?" she called back, wondering what her mate wanted. She turned back to the mirror as her mate emerged and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, which was actually rather difficult seeing as how he was a foot or so taller than her. Nevertheless, Jemima tilted her head back and purred, nuzzling her face into her mate's neck.

"Admiring your reflection again, babe?" Alonzo teased, placing a gentle hand on his mate's growing stomach.

"Of course." Jemima giggled. "I love watching the kitten grow."

Alonzo smiled, returning the nuzzle and slowly rubbing the calico's tummy. "I can't wait for the kitten to arrive," He paused to place a kiss on Jemima's ear. "I can't wait to be a father," He paused again to kiss her cheek. "And I especially can't wait to take care of my wonderful family." He punctuated his goals with a loving kiss on his mate's lips. Jemima, in turn, giggled again. She did that a lot when she was happy.

"You're going to be such a great father, Lonz." she breathed happily.

"And you'll be an amazing mother." the black-and-white tom replied. He looked back at their reflection in the broken mirror, accepting the smile that conquered his face. With a yawn, he stood up straight and unwrapped his arms from Jemima's waist.

"Come on, babe. Time for bed." he decided, grasping the queen's paw and gently leading her towards the bedroom of their shared den. Jemima yawned as well and followed her mate.

The two climbed into their makeshift bed, which consisted of an old bean bag and a mound of blankets. But it worked. Alonzo lied on his back with one arm behind his head and the other around Jemima, who lay half curled and snuggled against his side with one arm over his stomach and the other over her own.

"Goodnight, Jem." Alonzo whispered.

"Goodnight, Lonz." Jemima whispered back.

"Goodnight, kitten." they whispered together.


	2. Did You Just Say I'm Pregnant?

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**A/N:** Normally I'm like the other writers and demand a certain number of reviews before posting a new chapter, but evidently I'm too lame to get that many reviews so one or two really good ones make me happy enough to update.

**Cocobutterrox:** You're so sweet ^^ Glad you like it so much.

Mistoffelees awoke for the umpteenth time that night, clutching his buldge of a stomach. He stifled a groan, not wanting to wake his soundly sleeping mate. Rum Tum Tugger always overreacted when the kitten in Misto's tummy did something. The slightest kick could make the tuxedo tom whine, and said whine could make the usually suave Tugger act like an overprotective mother.

Misto sat up and tried to stand, silently cursing his magical powers. After all, they got him into this mess. Well, that and a few nights alone with Tugger... Anyway, back to the cursing. Due to his powers having few or no limitations, it was very possible for him to get pregnant, especially when his hormones and his magic clicked together. So, in the heat of the moment, his powers revamped his organs and voila! A tom became pregnant.

They were happy, though. They had been wanting a kitten, and before they found out about Misto's magic, they had been heavily planning to adopt. Misto smiled to himself as he remembered Tugger's initial reaction.

_Misto stared at Jennyanydots as though she had grown a second head. _

_"Did you just say I'm pregnant? How is that even possible?" he had asked._

_Jenny had chuckled. "Your powers linked to your hormones and did a little big of interior rearranging. You are now fully capable of getting pregnant and have a little one on the way. You're about two weeks along."_

_Misto had put a paw to his forehead and blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around it._

_"Well, I'd better go tell Tugger." he had said, shaking his head. He thanked Jenny for her help and left._

_He knew his mate would be happy. They had been talking about kittens and families for months. But, like any newly-pregnant queen, he had been paranoid and worried that the mained tom wouldn't take it well._

_He stepped into their shared den and saw Tugger fixing up lunch, which consisted of a stolen jar of tuna- Misto's favorite- and some milk - Misto didn't even bother asking how they got that._

_"Oh, good, you're home." Tugger had smiled, walking up to the tuxedo tom and wrapping his arms around his black-and-white waist. "What did Jenny say about your sickness and such?"_

_Of course, Misto had told Tugger that he had been feeling sick lately. The magician really didn't want to see the adults about it, but the mained tom had forced him._

_"I need to talk to you. Seriously." Misto had said, meeting Tugger's eyes. Tugger tilted his head to the side, afraid that his mate had bad news. They sat on their bed, Tugger's arms still around Misto._

_"What is it, babe? What did Jenny say?"_

_Misto took a breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_Tugger blinked. Misto swallowed. Tugger stared. Misto looked down._

_"How?" was all the flirt could manage. The magician relayed what Jenny had said. He resisted the urge to bite his lip as he awaited his mate's reaction. Before he knew was was happening, he was in the air spinning around, tightly held by Tugger's strong arms._

_"This is wonderful!" the mained tom cried happily, setting his now dizzy mate down. "We can have a kit of our own!"_

_Misto smiled. This was the response he had hoped for. He stood on his toes and placed a loving kiss on Tugger's lips._

Misto snapped out of his reminiscing as familiar arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar chin rested upon his shoulder. He smiled and nuzzled the head beside his.

"Kitten wake you up again?" Tugger asked with a yawn. Misto nodded as a purr rumbled through his chest. Tugger chuckled. He loved getting this kind of reaction from his mate, and the hormones of his pregnancy made him even more affectionate.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." Tugger suggested, unwrapping himself from his mate and laying back against the pillows. Misto continued to smile as he snuggled in beside his mained mate, still purring. Tugger draped a blanket over them and gently rubbed the magician's stomach. He kissed Misto's forehead and his nose, chuckling at the pout he received for skipping his lips. He let his own chest rumble as he places a loving kiss on the tuxedo's lips.


	3. You're Eating For Two, Now

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**A/N:** Rumpleteazer's accent is hard to write. Fun, but hard. Microsoft Word gave me SO many red lines because of how I cropped her words. xD And again, I would usually wait until I got more feedback but the feedback I got was awesome enough for a new chapter.

**Cocobutterrox:** You're so dedicated to this story :3 it makes me so happy! And thanks for following!

**Guest:** I dunno who you are but yay for your review! Even if it was really short…

**Naboolio and Jedward:** Thanks for following!

Victoria let out a breath of air as she sat down. She had just finished cooking lunch for her mate and herself, and the tiny body rolling around inside her stomach was making her quite tired. She absent-mindedly rubbed the bulge, smiling as her mate walked into the kitchen of their den.

"'Ow are me two favorite cats?" Rumpleteazer asked in her lovable Scottish-Cockney(1) accent.

"I'm tired," Vicky sighed. "But the baby's wide awake."

Teazer smiled and sat down beside her mate, wrapping a striped arm around the white queen's waist. She gave Vicky's head a small nuzzle before the scent of lunch invaded her nostrils.

"Tha' smells wonderful. Whatcha makin'?" she asked excitedly.

"Your favorite." Vicky replied with a grin. On the table of their kitchen was a makeshift plate- which was the lid to a Tupperware(2) container- that held fileted fish and skinned mice. Beside that was the Tupperware container itself, full of fresh cream. The Notorious Duo had spied on several humans and memorized their cooking techniques. Once Teazer and Vicky began living together, the tabby began to teach the white queen how to cook. Vicky watched her mate carefully, mentally noting her reactions to different foods. Fileted fish and skinned mice seemed to be her absolute favorite, and almost every cat loves cream.

Teazer grabbed one of the mice by its tail and refrained from drooling as she lifted it to her mouth. Vicky giggled at the look of bliss that crossed the tabby's face as she ate.

"Thanks, babe. This is delicious." said tabby breathed. She then noticed that her mate wasn't eating. She grabbed a fish with two fingers and held it to Vicky's mouth.

"_Ye_ gotta eat too, ya know. Ye're eatin' for two, now." she insisted. Vicky sighed in defeat, knowing full well that arguing with the thief would be futile. She had a point, too. The dancing queen was eating for two now, and she hadn't eaten all day.

She took the fish that her mate offered and delicately bit into it. That was one of the things Teazer loved about her – even when she wasn't dancing, she was so graceful. She could be sleeping or talking, doing chores or eating. No matter what she was doing, there was a graceful, delicate aura about her.

Teazer couldn't help but gaze at Vicky's stomach as they ate. Vicky, growing self-conscious- which only happened around her mate- scooted away a few inches and warily eyed the tabby.

"Why are you staring?"

Teazer shook her head, snapping out of her daze. "Sorry, love. Oi was just thinkin'."

This piqued the white queen's interest. "About what?"

Teazer smiled. "About you, the kitten, 'ow amazin' it is tha' we can have a family of our own, and 'ow exoited Oi am to be a mum."

Vicky smiled as well. She threw her arms around her mate in a loving hug, nuzzling her face into the tigress's neck.

"I'm excited and amazed, too." she mumbled into the striped fur. "I don't think we can thank my brother enough for helping us."

"No, we can't. Misto's done such a wonderful thing for us. Oi love 'avin' a magical cat in the troibe."

Vicky nodded in agreement, still lost in her mate's neck. She gave a small gasp and jump, rushing a paw to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Teazer asked, worried that the dancing queen was hurt. Vicky grabbed Teazer's paw and held it over the most prominent bulge of her stomach, waiting with hopeful eyes. The kitten wiggled around, knocking its head into the tabby's paw. Teazer's eyes lit up. She had been waiting to feel the kitten for a long time. Vicky could always feel it, either from within or from the outside. But not Teazer. The kitten never moved around when its second mother wanted to say hi.

Teazer couldn't help but giggle as the kitten continued to move, nudging her paw.

"Our baby's finally movin' for me!" the excited queen cried. Vicky laughed at her mate's reaction, smiling down at her tummy. Teazer shifted her position so that she was lying down beside her mate and laid her head on the kitten's home. Said kitten continued to wiggle, kicking the tabby's ear or cheek here and there. Teazer continued to laugh, holding onto Vicky's sides so she wouldn't go anywhere. Vicky smiled as she ran a paw over the tigress's face.

"Oi love you, kit." Teazer whispered, gently kissing the white queen's tummy. She then looked up at Vicky.

"And Oi love you."

"I love you too."

(1) The cats are said to be Cockney while the actress is Scottish. So I used both.

(2) Apparently it's supposed to be capitalized 0.o


	4. Your Mother Will Come Around

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**Slytherin1595:** Gah! You're so sweet, reviewing every chapter! Thanks so much!

Etcetera giggled as her stomach fluttered. The baby on the way wasn't very far along yet, so whenever it moved it felt like butterflies erupted in the queen's tummy.

"I'm guessing the kitten's awake?" Pouncival asked his mate. Etcetera gave a nod and another giggle. Pounce had gotten used to this – when the baby moved, Etcy laughed.

He moved to wrap his arms around her waist, gently rubbing at the mostly-flat tummy. Etcy leaned into the tom's embrace, thinking back on how their current situation came to be. She thought about how they had gotten together and how long they had been together, that one magical night and its exciting result. Her content smile morphed into a self-conscious frown as she thought about most of the responses they had gotten. The adults were angry or ashamed, the older teenagers teased them, and her closest friends- the ones that were her own age- seemed afraid. Except for Victoria, Mistoffelees, and Jemima, who were in the same situation. The adults were hard on those three as well, but they had gotten over it. Of course, Misto had gotten the most criticism since he was gay and had helped the white queen make this possible, but he didn't care.

Etcy had almost always had self-conscious issues. Before Rum Tum Tugger admitted that he was gay, she had fun with the other kittens, drooling over the maned tom and flirting relentlessly. But she seemed to take the news of his sexuality the hardest. It wasn't that she had more than a kitten crush on the tom; it was that she cluelessly flirted with a gay boy. Since that disappointing discovery, she had become very aware and very paranoid about her reputation amongst the cats. She was one of the younger kittens, so most of the other Jellicles seemed to know more than she did – or, at least, they _acted_ like they did. Victoria was almost a teen, so getting pregnant had been less of a big deal. Most of the adults were more concerned about her being a lesbian. Mistoffelees _was_ a teen, and most of the adults scolded him more for being gay and for helping his sister get pregnant than for getting pregnant himself. Jemima, being the youngest of the tribe, had gotten the longest lecture from her parents when she became pregnant. But they had accepted it in the end, and, having mated with the ever-confident Alonzo, she didn't care what the rest of the tribe thought. Etcetera had more of a typical teen or pre-teen pregnancy situation – an overprotective parent that freaks out over the littlest thing, supportive but worried friends, and low self-esteem.

Pouncival noticed his mate's distress and unwrapped his arms, moving to stand in front of her. He placed his paws on her hips and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"What is it, my love?" he asked softly. Etcy gave no verbal response as she met the tom's eyes. She let her eyes express her sadness and didn't even attempt a smile. That was one of the things Pounce loved about her – she didn't try to feign happiness when she was upset. If something bothered her, she'd let you know.

Pounce pulled the tabby queen close and nuzzled her cheek in a gesture of comfort. Etcy wrapped her arms around the tom's neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Is it the adults?" Pounce asked quietly. He knew it was a hard topic for his mate. Etcy gave a small nod.

"They'll come around, love. Everyone eventually got off Jemima's case. They'll leave you alone soon enough." Pounce stated.

"But they couldn't get to Jemima. She didn't care what anyone thought." Etcy argued, choking on the last word as a sob shook her body. Pounce rubbed small circles in the queen's back, hoping to calm her down. He turned out of her arms and leaned down to pick her up bridal style. He carried her to his makeshift bed and sat her down, hoping that laying down with him would calm her nerves.

"I love you, Etcy. Your brother and sister support you, as does Jemima. Your mother will come around." the tom whispered. He held her body close to his with one arm encircling her head and the other gently rubbing her back and side. Etcy's crying was only soft hiccups, quiet sobs, and sniffling. She curled one arm into her chest and wrapped the other around her mate's midsection. She continued to bury her head into his chest as he continued to whisper soothing words into her ear.

"I love you so much, Pouncival." she whispered, swallowing a hiccup.

"I love you too, Etcetera." he replied, kissing the top of her head.


	5. Hey there, son, it's Daddy

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**TuggersLittleTeazer:** I'm glad you like them. After I write about the pregnancies I'll write about births and kits growing up and such so there will be more about Etcy's mother.

I want to also thank **Cocobutterrox** and **Naboolio and Jedward** for following this story, and I thank **Slytherin1595** and **SweetHeart 110** for following and favoriting. You guys are awesome!

Munkustrap sat on the tire in the clearing of the junkyard, keeping a watchful but distracted eye on the Jellicles below. He and Alonzo, who was his second-in-command, had been taking shifts guarding the yard. But ever since Jemima and Demeter had gotten pregnant, the toms had been more distracted and lost in thought than before.

As Munkustrap's mind explored the possible coats and personalities his kitten could have, he failed to notice Mungojerrie approaching the tire.

"'Ey, Munk!" the orange tabby hollered. The silver tabby snapped out of his daydream and looked down at the younger tom.

"What is it, Jerrie?" he asked.

"Bombalurina sent me to ge' ya. Demeter's askin' for ya; it 'as something to do with the kit." Jerrie reported.

"Very well." Munk replied, trying to contain his concern. "Go fetch Alonzo and tell him he needs to take over for me."

Jerrie did as he was told and returned a few minutes later with the black-and-white tom in tow.

"Go check on your mate." Alonzo instructed the silver tabby. He crawled over to the trunk of the old car and made himself comfortable, smiling to himself as he thought about his own pregnant queen.

Munk was still very concerned as he entered Demi's den. He was afraid that she was hurt, or that there was something wrong with the baby.

"I'm here, baby. Are you alright?" he asked softly as to not upset his mate.

"I'm fine, Munk." Demi whispered with a cough. "The baby's just getting more active."

Munk calmed down just a fraction; he was still rather worried about the gold queen. "Are you having trouble breathing? You don't sound very well."

"I'm fine, love. The kitten just practically jumped and caught me off guard. Kind of knocked the wind out of me." Demi explained.

Munk stared at his mate but calmed down a bit more. He just hoped that was all that happened. He wrapped a loving arm around the queen's shoulders, his emerald eyes fixated on her growing bulge.

Demi noticed the tabby's gaze and gave a knowing smile. He worried about her – _anyone_ could see that. And she didn't mind. She grabbed his paw, guiding it over to her ever-growing stomach.

"Hey, baby." she murmured, looking down at her tummy. "That's Daddy's paw. You're scaring him with all the jumping around you're doing."

Munk gave an amused smile as he watched the golden queen talk to their unborn kitten. He contentedly allowed her to guide his paw over her baby bump, happy to feel the kitten wiggling beneath the skin and fur.

"Just stop taking my breath away so much and Daddy will be okay." Demi teased, her eyes shining playfully towards the now-pouting silver tabby.

"I'm just worried about the love of my life and my unborn child. Every time you gasp I can't help but think you're in pain." Munk explained defensively.

Demi giggled. "I know, I know. I just like teasing you about it."

She leaned closer to her mate and placed a loving kiss on his striped cheek, continuing to giggle as he continued to pout.

Munk watched his mate from the corner of his eye. As soon as she pulled away, he gently tackled her, pushing her onto her back. She gave a startled laugh as she fell back on the bed with a grinning tabby hovering over her. Said tabby lovingly kissed his mate's smiling lips, lingering there for a moment before pulling away to lay beside her.

"You know," Demi began breathlessly, "pretty soon you won't be able to do that anymore. My tummy will get too big for it to be comfortable for either of us."

"Then I'll just lay beside you without tackling you." Munk decided. Demi gave a giggle as she looked at her mate, sucking in a sharp, painful breath afterwards.

Munk's smile contorted into a worried frown once more. "What is it, babe?"

"Nothing, just the baby kicking. He's gonna be a great fighter." Demi breathed. She rubbed at her stomach, hoping to sooth the unborn kitten. Munk shifted and moved so that he was hovering above the golden queen's stomach.

"Hey there, son." he murmured, kissing the bump. "It's Daddy. I'd very much appreciate it if you'd stop hurting Mommy."

Demi laughed at her mate's actions. Though it was cute, it was rather un-Munk-like.

Satisfied with his work, Munk moved back to lay beside his mate. He kissed her cheek before nuzzling it as a purr built up in his throat. He gently rested a paw on Demi's tummy, soon falling asleep to her matching caterwaul.


	6. What Will We Name Them?

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**Slytherin1595:** Haha, I thought so. I'll continue to mention you if you continue to review ^^ Next set will be about labor/births and the set after will be focused on the kits. Glad you like it so much!

**A/N:** I write them as cat-people(look like cats, size of humans, kinda like Avatar), so I made pregnancies and birthing closer to human. Either the, ahem, holes are smaller, or the kittens are bigger. Either way, ow.

**Cocobutterrox:** You deserve another mention for your extensive and loving reviews. Thank you so much! I'm best at fluff so you can expect a lot of that. And I just love the idea of future fathers talking to the baby through their girlfriend/fiancée/wife's pregnant tummy ^^

**A/N:** I was gonna wait for more reviews/followers/favorites, but someone *cough*Coco*cough* left so many reviews just now that I can't wait anymore. Here you guys go!

Jemima gave a high-pitched squeal of agony as she lied on a bed of cotton, silently cursing Alonzo for getting her pregnant.

"You're doing great, babe." Alonzo murmured, brushing a gentle paw over his mate's forehead. "You're almost done."

"When they wake up in the middle of the night, _you_ get to take care of them." Jemima panted. She knew birth wasn't a fun experience- at least, that's what the adults had told her- but she didn't expect it to be _this_ bad!

"Whatever you want, love," Alonzo promised, "as soon as I regain feeling in my paw."

In an attempt to comfort the calico, Alonzo had offered his paw for her to hold onto throughout labor. He figured it would be more comforting than a rag or metal bar. He briefly wished he hadn't, seeing as his usually-white paw was now a purpleish-blue color.

The usually calm and sweet queen let out a blood-curtling scream as the last kitten left her body. A clueless bystander would think a demon had just been exorcised. Alonzo smiled at the slimy newborns and kissed the calico's cheek.

"You're done, Jem. Do you want to see them?"

Jemima gave a nod and weakly held out her arms. She was exhausted – actually, she was beyond exhausted, but that was the best word she could think of to describe how she felt.

She smiled as her two kittens were handed to her. They were perfect mixtures of her and Alonzo, but they were polar opposites. One's head resembled Jemima's while the other's resembled Alonzo. One had Alonzo's stomach while the other had Jemima's. Nevertheless, Jemima hugged her newborns close and let a caterwaul creep through her chest as her mate nuzzled her head.

"They're beautiful, Lonz." the queen breathed happily.

"Just like their mother." Alonzo smirked, eyeballing the kitten with Jemima's facial markings.

"And their father." Jemima countered, eyeing the kitten with Alonzo's head fur.

Alonzo continued to smile as he lifted his head to look at Jennyanydots, who had helped with the birth. "Thank you so much for your help, Jenny."

The Gumbie cat smiled sweetly. "Anything for you, dears. I'm so glad I could be of service. I just love kittens!"

Alonzo nodded in agreement as he turned his attention back to his mate and children.

"Well, I'd better be going." Jenny said, shrugging her shoulders happily as she moved towards the door. "Take good care of your new family, Alonzo."

"I will." Alonzo promised, placing a paw over his heart in solute.

Jenny nodded approvingly and said her goodbyes before leaving the den.

"What will we name them?" Jemima asked, looking at the black-and-white tom.

"Hm, I'm not sure. How about you name the girl and I name the boy?" Alonzo suggested. Jemima nodded in agreement, staring down at her daughter in an attempt to think of a name.

**A/N:** Your turn! Can you think of names for the new kittens? The one with Jemima's facial markings is a girl; the one with Alonzo's facial markings is a boy. Review with name suggestions for one or both!


	7. We Are Not Naming Our Child Thor

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**Cocobutterrox:** xD Your suggestions sound so. . . Russian! I love it.

**Slytherin1595:** Cute, I kinda like Alima. . . but I've never really been fond of combining parents' names for the baby. I've read way too many anime stories that do that. And thanks for convincing me on the name for Tugger and Misto's kit!

**KenyaCalico7743:** Cute, I might use Rose. Patches does fit Alonzo but I'm gonna mix their coats for each kitten so the son won't look just like Alonzo and the daughter won't look exactly like Jemima.

**A/N:** You'll all be mentioned again in the next Alonzo/Jemima chapter when I finally decide on the names.

Mistoffelees closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to focus solely on his magic. He had used said magic to modify his body slightly to make the birthing easier, and he was now using it to ease the pain. It was a cheap trick, but hey, if humans can have numbing agents then why not cats? The other cats didn't mind; Rum Tum Tugger was glad that his mate was in less pain than they had anticipated, the adults always felt bad knowing the younger felines were hurt in any way, and anyone within earshot was grateful to not have to hear blood-curtling screams all day.

Misto released a large breath of air after the kitten was finally completely out of his body. It was a boy, with Misto's face and mostly Tugger's body. Since he was a newborn he didn't have a mane, but there was a sandy brown ring around his shoulders where the mane was destined to grow.

A few hours after the birth, Tugger and Misto sat in their shared den trying to think of a name for the kitten.

"How about Lucifer?" Tugger suggested. Misto stared at his mate as though he had grown another head.

"We are _not_ naming our baby after the devil." he objected.

"_You_ were named after the devil[1]. You have a few letters missing, but still." Tugger countered. Misto's eyes narrowed.

". . . Shut up."

"What about Loki?" Tugger offered.

"The God of Mischief[2]? Please, the kit will be mischievous enough without a namesake to blame it on." the tuxedo argued, shaking his head.

"No fun, babe." the maned tom whined, standing behind his mate and wrapping his arms around the now thin waist. He peered down at the black-and-white head of their newborn, who was happily snoozing away in Misto's arms.

"Try choosing a _sensible_ name, Tug." the younger tom laughed.

"What do you want, then? Lucky? Patch? Rolly?[3]" Tugger listed with a grin.

Misto chuckled as he shook his head again. "You've been watching human movies again, haven't you?"

Tugger gave a momentary pout before laughing. "Maybe. But really, what do you want to name him?"

"I don't know, love. But I want the name to mean something."

The flirtatious tom thought for a moment before his eyes lit up like they always did when he was excited. "I got it!"

Misto raised a cautious eyebrow as he turned to look at his mate. "What did you come up with?"

"Thor!"

". . . Thor?"

"Yeah! The God of Thunder![2]"

". . . We are _not_ naming our child Thor."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Misto remained silent. He actually couldn't think of a sound reason to oppose the name, other than to torture his mate.

"Well?" Tugger probed.

". . . Fine. We'll name him Thor." the tuxedo caved. Tugger pumped a fist in the air and gave a small jump of triumph.

The two toms looked at their baby- Thor- and couldn't help but smile. Thor gave a rather large yawn before his golden eyes fluttered open. He looked up at his parents with an intrigued and curious expression, reaching a tiny paw up to brush Misto's whiskers. Misto kissed the miniature paw, causing it to retract and become the center of Thor's attention. Tugger re-wrapped his arms around the tuxedo's waist, smiling down at the kitten. Thor blinked a couple of times as he looked up at the maned tom. He then stretched his arm as far as he could in an attempt to reach said mane. Misto chuckled and turned in his mate's arms in order to hand him the baby. Tugger removed his arms from the slim waist and reached for his son, who immediately latched onto the fluff of fur around his shoulders. Tugger laughed.

"You'll have your own someday. I know you will." he promised the kitten, looking at the sandy brown ring that appeared to mimic his mane.

"Just don't turn him into a womanizer and he'll be fine." Misto teasted, resting a paw on Thor's head.

"I would never." Tugger replied, faking offense. Misto continued to smile, his eyes shifting back and forth between his mate and his son.

"I can't deny that he'll be popular anyway, though. Just look at him." the younger tom sighed happily. He moved to wrap an arm around Tugger's midsection and led him to their bed. The two laid down and soon fell asleep, with Tugger's arms securely around Thor's tiny body, Misto's arms lovingly around Tugger's thin stomach, and Misto's head on Tugger's ever-so-fluffy mane.

[1] This is true. "Mistoffelees" came from "Mephistoffelees," one of Satan's many names.

[2] Also true. Loki is the Norse god of mischief. And Thor is the Norse god of thunder.

[3] Wow, lots of notes in this one. Anyway, know what movie those names are from? :D


	8. We Could Call Her Aphrodite

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**A/N:** Still hard to write Teazer's accent. Feel free to give me pointers on it. Also, I just realized that everyone spelt "101 Dalmations," when it's actually "Dalmatians." xD no worries, not trying to offend anyone, just something I noticed.

**KenyaCalico7743:** Yeah, it's still open. It will be til I post the next Alonzo/Jemima chapter. Ooh, I like those. And I agree; moon/moonlight does fit that couple.

**HumanGuineapig:** Yep, it was! And I know, right?! Who wouldn't want a baby kitten Thor?

**MunksAngelQueen2012:** Aww, all of you know your Disney movies!

**TOWTLS: **Aww, I'm honored. I know what you mean. Some Mpreg fics are just like… really guys? Glad I has a good one ^^

**Cocobutterrox:** I had SO much fun with that chapter. God, you are so awesome with all your reviews!

Victoria sank her teeth into the washcloth in her mouth while Rumpleteazer replaced the damp one on her forehead. Vicky was doing all she could not to scream bloody murder as she sat through agonizing hours of labor. Giving up and screaming just wasn't her style, after all.

"Ye're doin' great, love. Ye're almost there." Teazer whispered to the white queen, hoping to calm her down. She re-dampened the washcloth and draped it over Vicky's forehead, catching the droplets of sweat that had built up there. The tabby turned her attention to Jellylorum, who sat at Vicky's feet to deliver the kitten.

"She's right, Victoria." Jelly said happily. "You're almost done. I can see her head."

Vicky closed her eyes and tried to focus on something happier, but kept crashing back to reality as the baby pushed her way through the white queen's body. While she was grateful to her brother for making it so that she could get pregnant, she currently wanted to kill him for allowing her to go through all this pain. She began wondering if he was in this much agony when he gave birth to Thor, but she briefly remembered he could use his magic to help before she simply stopped caring. She focused on the task at hand – getting her wonderful but painful child out of her goddamned body.

"Almost there, Victoria . . . and you're done!" Jelly cried happily, reaching for a towel to dry the kitten now in her arms. Vicky let the washcloth drop from her mouth as she threw her head back, panting. Teazer removed the cloth from her forehead, replacing it with a soft kiss. She smiled at Jelly as her daughter was placed in her arms. She cradled the newborn with a big grin, her eyes flickering between her daughter and her mate.

"Here you go, babe." Teazer whispered, handing the kitten to the panting white queen. Vicky reached out for the baby and wrapped her arms around her tiny frame, nuzzling her tiny forehead. A soft purr erupted in Vicky's throat, soon matched by Teazer's.

"Oh, Teazer, she's beautiful." Vicky whispered happily.

"Tha' she is." Teazer agreed with a nod. "But whot are we gonna call 'er?"

The two stared down at the tiny queen, trying to think of a fitting name. Said tiny queen had stripes on her head, forearms, and lower legs that resembled Teazer's, while her torso, upper arms, upper legs, and tail were all white like Vicky.

"We could call her Aphrodite." Vicky suggested.

"The Goddess of Love? We dun want 'er to be a slut. How about Athena?" Teazer countered.

"The Goddess of War? Come on, Teazer, be serious." Vicky retorted.

"We'll think of a name soon enough, babe." Teazer said softly, nuzzling the side of the white queen's head. Said queen nuzzled back, a caterwaul creeping through her chest.

**A/N:** This one was hard to write. I was trying to make it as long as the others but I'm not naming the kittens so it was hard. You know what that means; you get to name the daughter!


	9. The Kitten's Coming!

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**Cocobutterrox:** Sorry, you spelt it with an _o_ instead of a second _a_ as well. Doesn't matter, though. As I've said, I'll keep mentioning you if you keep reviewing. You are so awesome! And you have the oddest name suggestions!

**AlleyCattDancer:** I looove Greek mythology(mythology in general, really, but I know more about the Greeks than anything else)! Thanks for the suggestion!

**KenyaCalico7743:** Ooh, it's a pretty name. And it suits them so well! I might use that, thanks!

Etcetera happily hummed to herself as she rubbed her favorite bowl with a wet washcloth. For some reason unknown to her, she loved to clean, especially when she was upset. It calmed her down, made her happy. No one could really figure out why. But then the unexpected happened. The bowl slipped from the tabby's paws, falling fast and crashing into several pieces on the floor. Etcetera nearly fell over herself.

"Pouncival!" she cried out, hoping her mate was within earshot. She cradled her swelled tummy with one paw while the other grasped the counter for support. She tried to stand up, only to find that her knees were too weak. She crumbled back down onto the floor, waiting for her mate to aid her.

Pouncival rushed into the kitchen, worry written all over his patched face.

"What happened, honey? Are you hurt? Why are you on the floor?" the young tom exclaimed, scanning the queen over to make sure there were no injuries.

"My water broke." Etcy gasped. "The kitten's coming!"

Panic replaced Pounce's worry as he scrambled to stand up. He held out his paws to help Etcy stand and quickly moved her over to the bed.

"I'm gonna go get Jenny and Jelly." Pounce told his mate. "I'll be right back." With that, he rushed out of his den to find Etcy's mother.

"Jenny! Jelly! I need your help!" he hollered, pounding on the queens' doors. They lived right next to each other, so getting to both of them was no problem.

"What is it, dear?" Jennyanydots asked as she opened her door.

"Etcy's in labor!" Pounce cried. Jenny's eyes widened and she nodded before rushing back into her home. She returned a moment later with washcloths and a basin. Having heard the news though her door, Jellylorum grabbed a few things as well and the two queens followed Pounce back to his den.

Inside said den, the young tabby queen was gasping in panic and shock. One paw was firm but gently holding her stomach while the other gripped the side of the bed with unimaginable force.

"It's okay, honey," Pounce said in what he hoped was a soothing manner as he rushed to his mate's side, "Jenny and Jelly are here." Luckily for him and everyone within earshot, Etcetera wasn't a very loud cat. Granted, she broke a few eardrums with her squealing during her "Tugger fangirl" days, but she didn't cry out as much when she was in pain as one might expect. So when the adults set to work and told Etcy to push, she ground her teeth and strangled the sheets beneath her instead of screaming bloody murder.

Several painful and stressful hours later, a content but tired Etcy was lying in Pouncival's bed, holding their newborn daughter. Her face looked mostly like Etcy but she had Pounce's big brown stripe across her eye and nose. Her torso and leg had Pounce's brown scratch-like markings while her arms and tail had Etcy's alternating stripes.

"What are we gonna call her?" Etcy asked excitedly. She had been thinking of names ever since she first found out she was pregnant, but they had yet to decide.

"I don't know, love. We'll think of something. For now, you need to rest." Pounce ordered softly, gently pushing against the tabby's forehead until she lay down against the fluffy pillows. Said tabby held out a paw, showing that she wanted the tom to join her. Said tom gladly did so, sliding under the blanket beside his mate. He slipped one arm beneath her head as a pillow and wrapped the other around Etcy's chest where she was cradling the kitten. They could find a name tomorrow.


	10. We Can Name Him Tomorrow

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**A/N:** Huh, no reviews for chapter 9… I put a lot of work into that!

Anyway, for those still reading this story, I apologize for the delay. This has been the longest break between chapters since I started this story, but I've had absolutely no ideas for this chapter. So here goes nothing.

Demeter bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. She knew there had to be a reason her mother stopped after two kittens, despite how much she loved raising them. Munkustrap was at her side, letting her squeeze every ounce of life from one of his paws as he gently wiped the sweat from her forehead with his other. At the golden queen's feet stood Jellylorum, holding a towel that had been stolen from a human by one of the other Jellicles. Jelly would never stoop so low, but she had no problem taking advantage of what was available. Jennyanydots would be helping too, but she was out with Skimbleshanks for his birthday, and no one would allow her to cancel their date. Jelly could manage on her own just fine.

Despite Jelly's- and Munk's- constant reminder to breathe through her mouth, Demi continued to take struggled breaths through her nose, afraid that if she opened her mouth she could do nothing to suppress the scream of agony bubbling up in her throat. She grinded her teeth together as the baby took his own sweet time being born. She clutched her mate's hand with terrifying force, making him wince. Just as Jelly exclaimed, "I can see his head!"(1) Demi gave up her plan and opened her mouth, letting out a blood-piercing scream that could put a banshee to shame. Munk suppressed a sigh, unable to decide which was more painful- the ringing in his ears or the lack of circulation in his paw- and gave his mate a loving smile. Demeter finally accepted Jelly's advice and began breathing through her mouth- well, it was more like panting, but still. Jelly herself was smiling in awe at the newborn in her arms, waiting for Demi to calm down enough to be able to hold the child. Munk managed to slip his dying paw from the golden queen's bone-crushing grasp and began trying to nurse it back to life. Once some of the purpleness had faded, the older queen held out her arms, handing the baby boy to his father. Munk grinned ear to ear at the kitten. He was mostly silver with gold splotches from his neck to his feet, and he had black stripes from his ears to the tip of his tail.(2)

"My, my, my," Jellylorum cooed, "isn't he handsome?"

"That he is." Munk agreed. He turned to the no-longer-panting Demi. "Would you like to hold our son?"

Demi gave a tired nod, numbly holding out her arms. The gold, silver, and black kitten was placed there, and he instantly began nuzzling just above Demi's elbow. The golden queen smiled and nuzzled the top of his head with her nose.

"He's beautiful, Munkus." she whispered.

"Does he have a name yet?" Jelly asked quietly.

"We have some ideas," Munk replied, watching the kitten, "but we haven't officially decided."

"The perfect name will come in time." Jelly said happily. "I'll leave you three alone now."

With that, the older queen made her way out of the den.

"What would you like to call him?" Munk asked his mate as he settled down beside her. He slid an arm under her head as a pillow and draped the other across her stomach, occasionally rubbing the black and white fur there or caressing the multicolored fur of the sleeping kitten.

"Right now, I would really like to sleep." Demi stated. "We can name him tomorrow."

"Whatever you wish. Goodnight, my love." Munk replied, pressing a kiss to the queen's temple. He repeated the action on the newborn, whispering, "Goodnight, son."

(1) I wanted to put a comma there but the only way to do that would be to replace the exclamation point with it and it just didn't look right no matter what I did to it. I hate grammar. .

(2) "He's quiet, he's small, he is black. From his ears to the tip of his tail." Haha, I thought of that when I wrote it.

Goddamn, that took forever! Anyway, time for you to name yet another kitten!


	11. May I Have This Dance?

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**A/N:** I must say I'm quite disappointed by my lack of reviews lately… I thought you guys loved this story! Oh well, I'm giving you another chapter in a lame attempt to keep the story going and hopefully get my fans back. T.T

**Miss Rose Weasley:** Uh, thank you.. I think…?

**CrazyIndigoChild:** Aww, thank you! I _loved_ naming him Thor! As soon as it was suggested I knew I had to use it.

Thank you to **Cocobutterrox** for the name suggestion of "Alakana," and thank you to **KenyaCalico4473** for the suggestion of "Chander." Thanks to everyone else for suggestions, it's greatly appreciated!

**New A/N: **Eep! It's been so long since I've updated! I sorry! Well, I couldn't think of anything for the kits to do, so I made it a flashback chap. Enjoy!

"Chander! Alakana! Get back here!" a tired Jemima called from across the clearing in the junkyard. Her toddler kittens were running around on the other side, chasing each other through tunnels and broken stoves, over boxes and under chairs. The calico queen worried that her children might get hurt. She also wanted them back where she could keep an eye on them and get their attention without having to scream at the top of her delicate lungs.

"I'll go get them, love," Alonzo offered before dashing off to the corner of the junkyard that his kittens were playing in. Jemima breathed a sigh. Thank the Everlasting Cat for the father of her kittens being athletic. She'd never be able to keep up with them like Alonzo could. It didn't bother her, though – she was the housewife, so to speak, with the cooking and the cleaning and the tender affection. And she loved it.

A minute or two later, her mate returned with her rambunctious toddlers.

"What can I do to keep you two in one place?" Jemima asked, exasperated. She hadn't realized how tiring it would be chasing after two kittens. Maybe she should have paid more attention to the adults.

"Tell us a story!" Chander requested. Alakana gave an excited nod in agreement.

Alonzo chuckled. "What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Tell us how you two got together!" Alakana suggested.

"Yeah!" Chander agreed.

Jemima giggled and turned to Alonzo, who grinned.

"Well. . ." the angelic queen began.

_Jemima sat on the hood of the broken car reading a human book. It had been one of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's latest finds, and they'd assumed the calico would enjoy it. _

_Said calico was so involved in the romance and plot that she hadn't noticed that the guard had changed. Munkustrap had gone home for the night, and it was now Alonzo's turn to watch over the yard._

"_Whatcha reading?" the patched tom asked._

_Jemima jumped a bit, her head snapping up towards the direction of his voice. "I'm sorry?"_

_Alonzo laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I asked what you were reading."_

"_Oh, I didn't notice you were here." A blush crept across the queen's cheeks. "It's a human romance book Teazer found."_

"_A romance book, huh? Is it any good?"_

"_I like it. Then again, I'll read just about anything."_

_Alonzo nodded, quickly scanning the yard to make sure nothing was out of place. He then turned his attention back to the adorable queen beside him._

"_I've seen you out here before, but you're always so involved in a book or your friends that I've never gotten the chance to talk to you," he told her._

"_Yeah, those girls can be quite the handful," Jemima agreed quietly, before realizing what the tom had said. "You wanted to talk to me?"_

"_Very much so. You're very interesting, Jemima."_

_The calico blushed again. "I'm not _that _interesting."_

_Alonzo smiled and moved to sit next to Jemima. "So what do you like to do other than read?"_

_Jemima thought for a moment. "I mostly read or hang out with the girls. I like to dance sometimes, too."_

_ "You like dancing?" Alonzo questioned, raising a brow. Jemima nodded. Alonzo smiled again and stood up, extending a paw to the calico. "May I have this dance?"_

_ Jemima bit her lip shyly, looking up at the older tom. "Don't you have to guard the junkyard?"_

_ "Yeah, but there's no one here right now. Besides, if we stay in the clearing, I can see everything that goes on," Alonzo reasoned._

_ Jemima smiled and stood, setting her book on the old car and taking hold of Alonzo's paw. The tom continued to smile as he led her away from the old tire and over to the clearing where majority of the Jellicle Ball was held. He kept their joined paws together, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Jemima shyly rested her free paw on Alonzo's shoulder and looked up at him. Alonzo began twirling them around in a smooth, comfortable dance. After some time, Jemima fell into the rhythm and rested her head on the black patch on the tom's chest. Alonzo's smiled softened as he looked at the queen in his arms. He slowed the dance to a halt and looked at her, noticing how calm and content she looked. He led her back to the tire and sat her down before sitting beside her._

_ "Thank you," Jemima said with a smile. "That was nice."_

_ Alonzo chuckled and kissed her ear, causing the blood to rush to her cheeks once again. "I enjoyed it as well."_

_ Jemima looked around shyly, nibbling her lip. Alonzo took a deep breath before gently hooking his paw under the calico's chin, causing her to look at him._

_ "I know we just met, but I have to ask anyway," Alonzo said gently. "Will you go out with me?"_

_ Jemima briefly held her breath, looking up at the patched tom. She gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes."_

"And that's how I first asked your mother out," Alonzo concluded with a fond smile. Jemima giggled and wrapped her arms around her mate's waist. Alakana and Chander cheered for their parents' happiness before rushing up to hug them both.

Again, so sorry for the lack of update! I've had severe writer's block on this story!


	12. You Could Have Another Son!

**Kittens**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. If I did, there'd be more slash. And possibly a sequel.**

**KenyaCalico7743:** Hm, I'm not terribly fond of Spanish names (or Spanish things in general . not trying to be racist, I swear), but I'll look into them. Thanks so much for the help!

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of many ideas.

"Thor! Time for dinner!" Mistoffelees called into the clearing of the junkyard, where his son was happily imitating his father. Thor's mane had started growing, making him look a bit older. His fur pattern from his neck to his toes was identical to Rum Tum Tugger's, with Misto's tail and face. As soon as the new female kittens discovered boys, they latched onto Thor. Alakana was a big fan of him as well, much to Alonzo's annoyance.

"Sorry, ladies," Thor said with a grin, giving a small bow for the girls, "I have to go."

The young queens pouted and whined, making Thor promise to come back when he was done. The young flirt mimicked his father's signature smirk- which looked rather odd on Misto's fur pattern- and waved to the girls before heading into his den.

"I see you've inherited your father's popularity," Misto noted with a small smile. While he didn't like the idea of his son playing all those girls, he did fall in love with the original flirt himself, so he couldn't really complain.

"It's just for fun, Dad," Thor replied, sitting down at the table for dinner. Misto shook his head and sat down next to his son, waiting for Tugger to join them.

"Hey, there's my boy!" Tugger cried happily upon seeing his son. He ruffled the fur on Thor's head before sitting down between him and Misto (**A/N:** Imagine a small, round table that they're all sitting at).

"Hello, Father," Thor replied.

"Your son has definitely inherited your personality," Misto informed his mate. "I just hope he doesn't gain your old reputation."

Tugger laughed. "Thor's just having fun. He won't harm any of those queens." He then looked at his son. "Right?"

"Right," Thor agreed. He gave a quick nod before his expression turned confused. "Hey, Dad? Some of the other cats were called me the God of Thunder. Am I really a god?"

Tugger laughed again. Misto glared at his mate before turning to his son. "No, you're not a god. You're just named after one."

"Really?" Thor asked, intrigued. "That's awesome!"

Misto chuckled. "Yes. You were named after Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. In mythology, he had a younger brother named Loki, the God of Mischief."  
"Wasn't he adopted, though?" Tugger questioned. Misto nodded in agreement.

"That's so cool!" Thor cheered. His eyes then lit up as he looked at his parents. "Hey, maybe you could have another son and name him Loki!"

Tugger grinned at his mate. "That's a great idea!"

Misto looked horrified. "No way!"


End file.
